PHAs and PHTs are an emerging class of high strength engineering thermosetting polymers that have a unique combination of properties. They have high modulus, solvent resistance, and resistance to environmental stress cracking, yet they can be easily recycled by decomposition to monomers in a strong acid. Unfortunately, some PHAs and PHTs are brittle and have poor impact resistance, which limits their applications.
There is a need for new lower cost functional PHA and PHT materials and composites which may be B-staged, or partially cured, and also combine the strengths of PHAs and PHTs, but with lower brittleness, higher impact resistance and a method of producing such materials and composites.